1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf glasses, more specifically golf glasses worn by a golfer and designed to prevent a golfer from looking-up movement during a golf swing.
2. Background Art
It is often described that, in order to swing smoothly and hit a golf ball right, a golfer should take a swing with his or her eyes on the ball from first to last, in other words with keeping his or her head still during a swing motion, so as to make both body and shoulders smoothly rotate in a unified manner.
However, a beginner golfer often makes a mistake to look up toward target point too early with lifting his or her head up during the swing before impact with the ball, which is called “look-up” or “head-up” mistake.
On this matter, conventionally, in order to make a golfer to look only at a ball surely and prevent from looking-up movement before impact, JP Utility Model Publication No. Sho62-160982 and JP Published Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-295127 provide golf training glasses including see-through gaps on their lenses limiting golfer's viewing field.
Taken into consideration that a golfer generally measures a distance to a golf ball with looking his or her feet and the ball within a sight at address, there remain some problems to be solved while these prior arts works well, since their see-through gaps limiting golfer's viewing field are formed of a circle or a horizontally long shape, therefore they would blind his or her feet when the golfer takes the address position, furthermore interfere with measuring the distance to the ball.
On that point, the JP Utility Model Publication No. Sho62-160982 describes that a use of the device of the invention would not interfere with golfer's taking address position, however, if the width of the horizontally long shape is between 3 to 6 millimeters, actually, the ball would not be visible when the golfer looks his or her feet, on the other hand the feet would not be visible when the golfer looks at the ball, therefore the golfer would have trouble taking an address (stance) right and difficulty measuring the distance to the ball.